Aircraft and industrial gas turbine engines include a combustor in which fuel is burned to input energy to the engine cycle. Typical combustors incorporate one or more fuel nozzles whose function is to introduce liquid or gaseous fuel into an air flow stream so that it can atomize and burn. General gas turbine engine combustion design criteria include optimizing the mixture and combustion of a fuel and air to produce high-energy combustion.
However, producing high-energy combustion often produces conflicting and adverse results that must be resolved. For example, high-energy combustion often results in high temperatures that require cooling air to mitigate wear and degradation of combustor assembly components. However, utilizing cooling air to mitigate wear and degradation of combustor assembly components may reduce combustion and overall gas turbine engine efficiency.
Therefore, a need exists for a fuel nozzle assembly that may produce high-energy combustion while minimizing structural wear and degradation and mitigating combustion and overall gas turbine engine efficiency loss.